Love in church
by Arisu KuroNeko
Summary: chapter 4! Gomen! lama sekali update nya. rahasia Harashima dan Mito mulai terbongkar. Kushina lari dari rumah setelah mengetahui kenyataan. RnR! jika anda berkenan.
1. Chapter 1

ini fic perdana ku! haha

salam kenal, semua nya! saya anak baru disini. jadi mohon bantuan nya ya! oiya, apa bagian ini perlu diisi?

cerita ini sangat mengandung unsur Katholik! jadi, kalau ada beberapa yang tidak mengerti, silahkan bertanya di kolom Review. akan kujelaskan nanti. oiya! saya penasaran sama yang nama nya 'flame'.. bisa dijelaskan?

fic ini berasal dari kisah nyataku sendiri. tapi, ending nya ku ubah. dan, perlu kuingatkan, aku bukan anak yang bisa menulis dengan baik. aku menulis fic ini karna pengen curhat. hehe

* * *

**-Kushina's room-**

"Kushina?"

"hm?"

"Bisakah kau menatap ku?"

"Harus kujawab? Tidak sekarang!"

"Kushina, tak bisakah kau melupakannya? Sudah 5 tahun berlalu tanpa ada perjuangan yang berarti! Lupakan dia dan cari orang lain. Masih banyak lelaki yang mau mengantri untuk mu!"

Aku tak bisa menjawab kata-kata Mikoto, sahabatku dari kecil. Aku sedang menatap layar BlackBerry ku. Facebook. Sebuah status yang berasal dari nya.

_**Namikaze Minato : **__Finally, I've fallen in love with my best friend :D_

Tak bisa kuelakan, aku sakit hati melihat statusnya. Sudah 5 tahun aku memendam perasaanku padanya. Namikaze Minato. Minato-nii. Dia bukan kakak ku, meski aku memanggilnya begitu. Aku memang selalu memanggil 'kakak' pada orang yang lebih tua dariku. Dia adalah seniorku di Gereja 4 tahun yang lalu. Kami adalah putra-putri altar. Aku sudah mengenal Minato-niichan sejak kecil, sejak kecil sampai sekarang orang tua kami selalu membiasakan kami datang Gereja setiap minggu nya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya waktu kita sedang tugas misdinar malam natal 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku masih kelas 5 SD. Anak paling junior dari semua senior yang bertugas. Yah, jika sahabatku, Mikoto tidak dihitung sih. Ingatan ku kembali lagi ke 4 tahun yang lalu.

_**Flashback**_

Malam ini adalah malam pertamaku tugas dalam perayaan besar seperti ini. Malam natal, malam yang kata orang adalah malam paling sacral. Aku dan sahabatku bertugas misdinar saat ini. Kami junior termuda. Teman-teman seangkatanku yang lain belum bisa karna perayaan besar seperti ini hanya untuk orang pilihan. Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karna tinggiku di atas rata-rata teman seangkatanku dan mempunyai aneki yang 'berkuasa' dalam kelompok kami. Aku dapat mendapat tugas ini juga karna campur tangan aneki ku itu.

Sekarang, petugas Mazmur sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Bagianku masih lumayan lama, sebagai junior, aku hanya mendapat tugas lilin. Tentu saja berbeda dari anak di sebelahku yang mendapat tugas ukub. Tugas ukub hanya dipegang oleh anak paling senior dan dengan postur tubuh tinggi. Aku sangat menginginkan tugas itu. Tapi, aku cukup sadar akan statusku disini. Tugas itu dipegang oleh Namikaze Minato dan sahabatnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku-nii adalah sepupu Mikoto, tapi aku agak ragu melihat kedekatan mereka. Mikoto sampai memohonku agar dia bisa di sebelah fugaku-nii. Sewaktu latihan, sebenarnya aku yang berada di sebelah Fugaku-nii.

Mengingat latihan, bukan nya sekarang tugas Minato-nii dan Fugaku-nii bertugas? Kulihat, Minato-nii melamun padahal, di sebrang sana fugaku-nii sudah men _deathglare_ Minato-nii.

"Sst.. Minato-nii.. ini sudah bacaan kedua. Kau ukub kan?" bisikku sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Eh? Oiya! Aku lupa." Minato-nii tersadar dari lamunan nya dan segera menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan minta maaf sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khas nya. Dia segera berdiri dan naik ke atas altar. Tapi, sebelum itu. Dia menoleh padaku, dan mengucapkan _'makasih' _tanpa suara disertai cengiran manis nya.

Kurasakan, wajahku memanas melihat nya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat cengiran nya. Sudah sering aku melihat nya. Tapi, baru kali ini aku merasakan seperti ini. Dadaku sesak dan bisa kurasakan pipiku panas. Untung saja, lampu Gereja dipadamkan sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajahku yang benar-benar tampak seperti kepiting rebus.

_**End of Flashback**_

Aku jatuh cinta padanya dengan singkat dan sangat simple. Tapi, aku tak pernah melupakan senyuman nya pada waktu itu dan tangan dingin nya saat berjabat tangan dengan ku waktu salam damai. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakan nya, walau dia sudah pindah 3 tahun yang lalu. Waktu aku masuk SMP, dia pindah ke Iwa. Aku tidah pernah bertemu atau berbincang dengannya setelah itu. Meski, ketika disini aku juga jarang atau hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan nya. Tapi, cintaku padanya tak pernah luntur. Kupandangi layar BlackBerry ku lagi. Mataku membulat melihat _home_ ku. Aku melihat sahabatku menahan tertawa mati-matian ke arahku.

_**Uchiha Mikoto :**__ Sejak tadi __**Uzumaki Kushina**__ senyum2 sendiri. Pasti karna 'orang itu'. Haha :D_

"MIKOTO!"

"Gyaaa! Jangan bunuh aku Kushina! Hahaha"

"APA-APAAN STATUSMU ITU?"

"Hahahaha. Itu kan salahmu sendiri! Masa kau mencuekiku selama 1 jam? Bosan!"

"hm-huuh…"

"Kushina, jangan marah donk! Aku kan hanya bercanda!"

Aku tak menjawab kata-kata Mikoto. Aku mengetik sebuah status di akun Facebook ku.

_**Uzumaki Kushina :**__ Huh! Sialan kau, __**Uchiha Mikoto**__! Pasti kau nervous karna 'dia' mu itu yang akan menjemput kita di bandara. :P_

Aku tertawa. Sebentar lagi Mikoto akan meledak! Dia malu sekali kalau aku mensinggung 'dia'. Fungaku-nii. Seperti, Minato-nii, Fungaku-nii pindah ketika mereka masuk SMA. Fugaku-nii pindah ke Konoha. Tepat sehari setelah kepergiannya, Fugaku-nii menembak Mikoto lewat pembicaraan Hp. Tapi, tentu nya mereka masih Backstreet. Mereka masih belum berani mengungkapkan hubungan incest mereka. Besok, aku dan Mikoto akan pindah ke Konoha. Kami akan melanjutkan SMA di Konoha High School. Sekolah Fugaku-nii. Sayang nya, Fugaku-nii sudah lulus. Usia kami kan beda 3 tahun. Kami tidak akan bisa berada di sekolah yang sama kecuali SD atau Kuliah. Fugaku-nii akan melanjutkan ke Konoha University bersebelahan dengan sekolah ku dan Mikoto nanti.

"ada apa kau senyum-senyum Kushina? Pasti kau mengingat.." kata-katanya tiba-tiba terhenti ketiaka dia melihat BlackBerry nya. Mati-matian aku menahan tertawa.

"KUSHINA!"

"Hahahaha, 1-1, Miko!"

"GRRR! Awas kau, Kushina!"

"AMPUN! Ahahaha. Hei, lebih baik kita membereskan barang-barang. Besok pesawat pagi kan?"

"huhh! Baiklah. Jauhkan BlackBerry mu! Pasti akan mengganggu!"

Sebelum sign out aku menulis sebuah status.

_**Uzumaki Kushina**__ : Besok, aku akan menempuh hidup baru. Konoha high school! Aku datang! :D_

Ku tekan tombol sign out dari Facebook ku. Tanpa kutau, sebuah status muncul di atas statusku.

_**Namikaze Minato **__: Gud bye, Iwa! Gud bye, friends! Konoha University, I'm Coming! _:D

* * *

*TBC*


	2. Chapter 2

"_Attention, please. __in a few moments we'll be landing at the international airport of konoha. Please.." _

"Kushina, bangun. sebentar lagi kita mendarat."

"Ehm.."

"Kushina!"

"Ya, kaachan. Sebentar lagi."

"KUSHINA! BANGUN KAU! AKU MIKOTO!"

"Eh? Miko-chan? Kita dimana?"

"Oh, Tuhan! Kushina, kita sedang ada di pesawat. Sebentar lagi kita mendarat!"

"Oh. Ok!"

* * *

Gomen semuanya! Neko telat banget update fic ini. sebenarnya chapter 2 sudah beberapa waktu yang lalu Neko ketik. tapi, entah kenapa error terus. Akhirnya Neko coba bikin fic baru (Gomen, Meiko-san) hampir aja, Neko lupa sama fic ini. untung, barusan Neko liat review Meiko-sandi fic Neko yang satu itu.

Untuk Review(s) nya, THANKS BANGET! Neko gak nyangka masih ada yang baca. karna menurut Neko, fic yang mengandung SARA apalagi kelompok minoritas di Indonesia jarang dilirik.

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

Neko gak tau mau nulis apa lagi

pokoknya

**Happy Reading**

Special thanks to :

**Hikaru**

**Kim D. Meiko**

**l-Bisma-l**

* * *

"Yeei! Konoha!"

"Kushina, jangan berisik. Malu tau. Kita dilihat semua orang nih."

"Iya.. Iya.. Miko. Hei dimana Fuga-koi mu?"

"KUSHINA!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Miko. Peace, kita damai. Ok?"

"Huh! Iya.. iya.. tunggu sebentar ya. Aku mau mencari Fugaku dulu."

"Jangan lupakan aku hanya karna kau bertemu dengan kekasih mu ya!"

"KUSHINA!"

"Ok.. Ok, Miko."

Kulihat Mikoto berjalan dengan Hp di telinganya. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari Fugaku-nii. Aku segera mencari tempat duduk selagi menunggu. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk dan duduk, aku membuka tasku dan memakan rotiku dari pesawat. Selama di pesawat, aku tidur terus sehingga makanan ini belum kusentuh. 2 potong roti akhirnya pindah ke perutku.

"Dimana Mikoto? Lama sekali dia." Setelah makan, aku jadi haus. Kugerogoh lagi tasku mencari botol minuman yang kusiapkan ketika masih di rumah. Tunggu! Dimana botol minum ku? Bukannya sudah kumasukan tas? Aku mengingat-ingat lagi. Tadi..

"Aah! Tadi Miko meminta sebelum kita naik pesawat! Yah, beli saja deh." Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku menuju _vending machine_. Ehm, kuambil dompet dan mengeluarkan koin 500yen ku. Tapi, sial nya dompetku jatuh dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Aduh, aku malu sekali. Rasanya semua orang menatapku. Aku segera jongkok dan memunguti uangku. Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda berambut kuning datang dan membantuku memunguti uangku. Tunggu! Dia kan..

"Minato-nii.."

"Ya? Ini uangmu. Hati-hati ya lain kali."

"I-Iya."

"Kau.. Ah! Kushina! Adik Mito-chan?"

"I-Iya. Minato-nii sedang apa disini?"

"Tadi aku mau membeli minum tetapi tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu menjatuhkan uangmu."

"Ah, maksudku Minato-nii sedang apa di Konoha? Liburan?"

"Tidak. Aku pindah. Aku mengambil kuliah kedokteran di Konoha University."

"Minato-nii pinda-" kata-kataku terpotong oleh teriakan sahabatku, Mikoto.

"KUSHINA!"

Aku melihat kearah datangnya suara itu. Mikoto melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Di samping nya ada sosok pria tinggi dengan wajah stoic yang pastinya adalah Fugaku-nii. Mereka mendatangi tempat kami berdiri.

"Kushina. Ayo pergi, ini Fugaku."

"Iya. Hai, Fugaku-nii."

"Hn. Ehm.. kau Minato? Namikaze Minato?" ucapnya sambil melihat Minato-nii tanpa sedikit pun menoleh padaku. Dasar!

"Haha.. Apa kabar, Fuga-kun!"

"Hn. Baik. Kau?"

"Pasti."

"Kau sudah dijemput? Siapa yang menjemput?"

"Tidak. Aku naik taxi saja. Aku tinggal di apartment tak jauh dari Konoha University."

"Ikut saja dengan ku. Ayo."

"Eh.. tak usah repot-repot, Fuga-kun. Aku naik taxi saja. Tak apa kok."

"Tidak. Sudahlah, ayo."

Fugaku-nii menarik tangan Minato-nii menuju keluar. Kulihat sebelahku, Mikoto hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum miring padaku sebelum menoleh lagi kearah Fungaku dan Minato-nii

"Fugaku. Melupakan sesuatu?" kata Mikoto dengan wajah bosan. Alis nya terangkat satu.

"Miko! Gomen!" Fugaku segera berbalik dan mengambil koper Miko.

"Ayo."

-oOo-

-Mobil Fugaku-

"Hey, Minato. Ada hal apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang mau ke Konoha? Liburan?"

"Aku pindah. Aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran di Konoha University."

"Hee? Konoha University? Kedokteran? Sama denganku."

"Kau juga di Konoha University? Wah! Kita bersama lagi donk! Syukurlah."

"Syukurlah?"

"Paling tidak aku mempunyai teman. Anak-anak Iwa jarang ada yang pindah ke Konoha. Mereka lebih memilih Suna."

"Hn. Tanpa ada yang mengenalmu, kau juga pasti mendapat banyak teman dalam jangka waktu pendek."

"Haha. Hei, jadi kau akan mengantar siapa aku, Kushina, atau pacarmu ini?"

"Hem.. Mungkin Kushina. Rumah nya paling dekat dari tempat ini. Tapi, kalau menuju apartmentmu dulu juga tak apa kok. Rumah Kushina juga dekat dengan KU. Miko tinggal bersamaku."

"Wah.. kalian serumah? Sudah direstui donk? So, kapan upacaranya? Kau pasti menundangku kan?"

"Minato-nii! Kami tidak eh belum akan menikah! Di rumah Fugaku juga ada ba-san kok!" kali ini Mikoto yang sedari tadi mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya berbisik dengan Kushina menyela dengan wajah merah

"Haha. Begitu saja kok malu? Hey, Kushina!"

"E.. ada apa, Minato-nii?"

"Boleh aku ke rumahmu?"

Apa! Minato-nii akan kerumah? Untuk apa? Apa.. dia mulai memberiku kesempatan? Atau.. Akh! Wajahku pasti merah!

"Kushina.. hey? Ada apa? Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Minato mencondongkan wajahnya mendekatiku. Gawat! _Blushing_ku pasti tambah parah! Aku segera mendorong dada Minato-nii.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ehm.. Boleh kok."

"Ok. Fuga-kun, aku turun di rumah Kushina saja."

"Hn."

-oOo-

-dirumah Kushina-

"Thanks ya, Fugaku-nii. Miko, Sampai jumpa di sekolah."

"Yo. Thanks, Fuga-kun! Bye!"

"Hn"

"Bye, Kushina!

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala. Dengan kehadiran Minato-nii disebelahku membuatku menjadi agak pendiam.

"Ayo kita masuk, Minato-nii."

"Oke!"

Aku melangkah menuju pintu rumah. Ku tekan bel pintu. Sayup-sayup kudengar Mito-neechan berteriak dari dalam.

"Tunggu, Kushina-chan!"

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat baru pintu dibuka oleh aneki ku ini.

"Minato-nii, ini Mito-nee.." aku tak jadi melanjutkan ucapanku ketika kulihat Minato-nii memeluk Mito-nee. Ya! MEMELUK! Minato-nii memeluk Mito-neechan didepan mataku.

"MITO-CHAN! Aku kangen!"

-oOo-

* * *

Balesan Review

**Hikaru** : Iya! Neko Katholik. wah, Hikaru juga pernah ikut misa ya? Neko sering tugas waktu misa. tapi, sebentar lagi sudah mau berhenti. mau lulus sih. Hem.. Thanks untuk info dan reviewnya. sorry lama update nya .

**Kim D. Meiko** : Neko cuma mau bales review Meiko di fic **Confusing love story in Junior High School**

Gomen! tadinya Neko memang mau bikin fic yaoi 100% tapi, setelah dipikir2 Neko mau nambahin sedikit MinaKushi dan beberapa pair straight yang Neko suka juga sebagai slight. Gomen! di fic itu, Naru bakal bertepuk sebelah tangan. Neko bakal bikin pair yaoi yang mendominasi permasalahan nya. Pair straight gak bakal Neko masukin permasalahan dan gak bakal pindah pasangan, hanya meramaikan aja.

Gomen lagi kalu fic ini molor terus! tapi, Neko bakal usahain secepat mungkin update nya dan bakal Neko selesaikan kok.

thanks ya untuk reviewnya!

**l-Bisma-l** :Gomen, lama. Haha. tadinya fic ini mau Neko bikin tanpa unsur keagamaan. tapi, Neko gak ada ide. Gomen ya! thanks udah review


	3. Chapter 3

"MITO-CHAN! Aku kangen!"

"Mi-Minato?"

"Ya? Kau tidak kangen padaku? Kita sudah tidak berjumpa sekitar.. 5 bulan?"

"Ehm.. ya.. Hei! Kushina! Mau kemana kau?"

"Ke kamar ku, neechan. Aku capek."

"Ok. Kau sudah tau kamarmu kan."

"Ya"

* * *

Neko hadir lagi! akhirnya setelah lama bersusah-susah, ujian lewatjuga! bebas! sayang, kaasan Neko belum dateng dari surabaya. jadi, gak bisa pulang siang. harus jam 5! ok! gak usah banyak bacot lagi, kita mulai! gomen ya kalau mengecewakan, Neko masih sangat Newbie.

Oh ya! Makasih uda kasih tau Neko! Neko kira namanya Fungaku.. ternyata Fugaku! hehe.. harap maklum ya! lidah Neko lebih enak ngucapin Fungaku dari pada Fugaku. tapi, nanti pasti Neko edit deh.

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

Neko gak tau mau nulis apa lagi

pokoknya

**Happy Reading**

Special thanks to :

**Kim D. Meiko**

**Rizuka Hanayuuki**

**Aoi Shou'no**

**Renton Namikaze**

* * *

-kamar Kushina-

BRAKK

Kubanting pintu coklat yang memisahkan kamar ini dengan lorong rumah baruku. Aku tak peduli apa pendapat Mito-neechan mengenai sikapku ini. Aku merasakan adanya air hangat yang mulai mengalir di pipiku. Ya, menangis. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis sekarang. SHOCK. Satu-satunya pria yang kucintai selama 5 tahun ini, yang wajahnya selalu hadir si mimpiku, yang juga.. kekasih dari kakakku sendiri. Menggelikan. Tanpa sadar, mataku terarah menuju meja belajar ku. Kertas dan kunci. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur yang sudah berantakan sejak tadi.

'_Kushina, selamat memasuki masa-masa paling menyenangkan dalam hidupmu! :D_

_Sebagai hadiah, ini motor untukmu. Hasil kerja sambilan dan penghematan uang jajanku selama 5 bulan lho. :3_

_-neechan mu-'_

Aku memasukan kertas ke saku kemejaku dan segera keluar lewat jendela kamarku.

-oOo-

Entah apa yang kupikirkan sekarang. Melaju di jalanan sepi ini tanpa arah. Aku tak mengenal jalanan ini. Memang, aku sudah pernah ke Konoha. Tapi, kemana pun aku pergi, aku selalu bersama Mito-neechan. Pusing, bingung, stress melanda otakku. Aku semakin menambah laju motor ini. Aku tak peduli kalau memang ini membahayakan hiduku. Aku tak peduli. Dari arah berlawan dengan arah motorku, ku lihat cahaya yang amat silau. Mataku menjadi berat dan aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Hal terakhir yang kulihat hanyalah seorang pria yang berlari menujuku.

-oOo-

Kubuka mataku secara perlahan. Yang kulihat hanya.. abu-abu?

"Nona. Anda tidak apa-apa? Tolong jawab saya." Suara datang dari abu-abu itu. Apa aku sudah mati?

"Nona? Nona? Jawab saya. Kumohon."

Aku menutup mataku beberapa saat. Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Perlahan kubuka kembali mataku. Sekarang sudah tampak jelas. Di depan ku ada seorang pria dengan warna mata yang tak pernah kulihat sebelum ini, yang kanan hitam kelam dan yang kiri merah darah. Abu-abu lagi. Dia berambut abu-abu. Sepertinya dia seumur dengan Mito-neechan.

"Dimana aku?" kucoba menenangkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Anda ada di rumah pastural Gereja St. Patrick. Minumlah dulu." Pria abu-abu itu menyodorkan segelas air putih ke mulutku. Tanpa banyak omong, aku meminum air itu sampai tak tersisa.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Siapa kau?" aku masih belum mengerti. Bukankah aku tadi berada di atas motorku? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?

"Anda tadi mengalami kecelakaan di depan Gereja ini. Sebuah mobil hampir menabrak anda tapi, untunglah pengendara mobil itu sempat berbelok sedikit sehingga anda hanya terserempet saja." Pria itu menjawab dengan tersenyum manis.

"Motorku? Ada dimana?" aku tak percaya kalau sampai motor baruku hancur dalam sekali pakai. Dari dulu aku selalu merengek pada Tousan agar aku mendapat kendaraan pribadi.

"Motor anda sempat sedikit rusak. Tetapi, pengendara mobil itu sudah bertanggung jawab dengan memperbaikinya. Sekarang motor anda sudah terparkir di halaman depan."

"Ya. Terima kasih." Kepalaku semakin pusing. Kuraba-raba bagian kepalaku. Perban? Kepalaku ikut terluka?

"Jangan dipegang dulu. Luka anda belum sembuh. Ah, sebaiknya anda menginap disini. Ini sudah malam dan saya tidak yakin anda bisa berkendara malam-malam begini ditambah luka anda. Anda bisa memakai kamar saya dan sebaiknya anda menghubungi keluarga."

Kugerogoh saku ku. Handphone ku tertinggal dirumah. Aku tidak membawanya tadi.

"Maaf. Tapi, handphone saya tertinggal." Kukatakan saja terus terang pada pria ini. Sepertinya dia orang baik dan tidak mencurigakan.

"Ah, ya. Anda bisa menggunakan handphone saya. Silahkan." Pria yang bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tau itu menyodorkan handphone kecil berwarna merah hitam. Kuketikan satu sms kepada Mito-neechan.

_Neechan, gomen. Aku menginap di rumah Mikoto hari ini._

_-Kushina- _

"Sebaiknya nona istirahat dulu, mari saya antar."

"Iya."

Pria berambut abu-abu itu membimbing Kushina menuju lantai atas, ke kamar paling ujung di lorong itu. Kamar itu cukup sederhana. Hanya kamar bercat putih putih polos dengan sedikit barang, seperti tempat tidur berwarna hitam keabu-abuan, lemari, dan meja belajar yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal yang tertata rapi. Jendela dikamar itu hanya ada satu. Dengan tirai berwarna krem.

"Nah, saya tinggal dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, nona cari saja saya di kamar yang paling dekat tangga. Permisi." Ucap pemuda itu sopan. Dia menutup pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Kushina di kamar itu sendiri. Kushina memutuskan untuk langsung tidur karna kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

-oOo-

-esok harinya-

Perlahan Kushina membuka matanya.

"Ah, tumben Kaasan tidak membangunkanku" Kushina memandangi seluruh sudut ruangan yang ia tempati.

"Dimana ini? Rasanya kamarku tidak seperti ini.. Ah! oiya! Aku sudah di Konoha! Gereja.. Apa ya namanya? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan."

Kushina segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar.

-oOo-

-di halaman Gereja-

Ah.. Apa aku harus melupakan Minato-nii ya? Tak mungkin aku merebut kekasih anekiku sendiri. Lagi pula, aku tak mungkin bisa menang dari Mito-neechan. Bicara saja tak pernah. Tapi, apa aku mampu melupakan bayang-bayang pemuda yang sudah 5 tahun selalu hadir dalam otakku?

_Dikala Yesus disambut di gerbang Yerusalem.. Umat bagai lautan, dengan palma ditangan.._

"Suara siapa ini? Suara.. Anak-anak? Ah! Dari dalam Gereja!"

Kushina berjalan dan mengintip lewat jendela Gereja. Tampak pria berambut abu-abu kemarin sedang bernyanyi bersama kumpulan anak-anak kecil yang mungkin sekitar umur 8 tahun. Pria berambut abu-abu sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Kushina. Ia membuka pintu disebelah Kushina

"Hei, nona sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Ayo!" Pria itu menarik tangan Kushina kedalam.

"Adik-adik, kita kedatangan tamu." Katanya didepan anak-anak itu

"Kakashi-nii! Siapa neechan itu?" Tanya anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek.

"Shizune-chan, dia ini.. Tunggu! Kita juga belum kenalan ya? Nama saya Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake. Siapa nama anda, nona?"

"Ah, namaku Uzumaki Kushiha. Panggil saja Kushina jangan nona."

"Oh, baiklah, Kushina. Nah, ada yang ingin bertanya pada neechan ini?" Tanya pria yang ternyata bernama Kakashi itu pada anak-anak di depannya

"Aku! Aku! Kakashi-kun!" Anak berambut ungu pendek dan bermata tajam mengangkat tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya, Anko-chan." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum ramah pada anak yang bernama lengkap Mitarashi Anko itu

"neechan orang baru disini? sepertinya, aku tak pernah melihat neechan. dari lahir aku sudah sering ke Gereja ini dan aku hafal orang-orang disini." kata anak perempuan itu tersenyum sombong yang langsung diteriaki teman-temannya. Kushina dan Kakashi hanya tertawa melihat anak itu.

"Iya. neechan baru pindah ke kota ini kemarin, Anko-chan"

"Ada lagi?"

"Aku! Kakashi-niichan!" kali ini anak laki-laki berambur spike hitam dan memakai kacamata oranye.

"Ya, Obito-kun?" jawab Kakashi dengan senyuman manis. Obito Uchiha adalah anak yang paling dekat dengannya dibandingkan semua anak disini

"Eer.. Kushina-neechan sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya polos dan disambut teriakan dari teman-temannya.

"Obito-kun! kau kan sudah punya aku!" protes anak perempuan disebelahnya yang berambut dan bermata coklat

"Eh! Rin-chan! bukan itu maksudku! aku bukannya mau selingkuh kok" jawab Obito tergagap

"Hei, Rin-chan! kalau kau tidak bersama Obito lagi, bagaimana kalau dengan kami?" anak laki-laki di ujung paling kanan menyeletuk. tangan kanannya memeluk pundak sahabatnya yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"GAK! Rin-chan tetap milikku!" kata Obito sambil berdiri menatap dua anak tadi.

"Oh ya?" goda anak yang tadi mengangguk.

"Hei, sudah-sudah. Rin-chan, Obito-kun, Kotetsu-kun, Izumo-kun jangan bertengkar." lerai Kakashi. Semua anak itu menjadi diam melihatnya.

"Nah, jadi maksudmu apa, Obito-kun? Kau ingin menjadi kekasih nee-chan ini?" tanya Kakashi lembut.

"Bukan, nii-chan! Maksudku, kalau neechan ini tak punya pacar berarti dia bisa jadi kekasih Kakashi-niichan, kan?" jawab Obito dengan wajah polosnya. Kedua remaja itu mendadak blushing disertai suasana Gereja yang mulai ribut oleh teriakan anak-anak.

"GAK! Kakashi-ku punyaku!"

"GAK! kakashi-nii gak bakal mau sama anak liar kaya kamu!"

"GAK! kalian sama-sama liar! beda denganku yang lemah lembut! Kakashi-niichan cuma suka sama aku!"

"Hei! aku kan lebih keren dari Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan mereka! Bukannya kau suka padaku?"

dll

"Sudah! diam semuanya! lebih baik kita latihan lagi! mulai dari halaman pertama!"

"Ya, Kakashi-sensei!"

-oOo-

"Kakashi-nii, Kushina-nee, jaa!" Obito melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menuju mobil orang tuanya.

"sudah pulang semua ya?" sahut Kushina sambil memandangi halaman Gereja yang mulai kosong.

"Ya. Hei, Kushina. Kita sarapan dulu yuk. sudah jam 7"

Hm. baiklah."

-oOo-

-di meja makan-

"Hey, Kakashi. kenapa matamu berbeda warna begitu?" tanya Kushina saat mereka makan.

"Heterochromia Iridium . Kelainan yang menyebabkan mata kanan dan kiri berbeda warna. Yah, mungkin kau bingung karna hal ini jarang terjadi pada manusia dan lebih sering pada kucing. Tapi, ada juga kok manusia yang memilikinya."

"Begitu?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan makannya.

"Kakashi, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? maksudku, di Gereja ini? kau tinggal disini?

Kakashi tersenyum miris. "Hatake-shisai menampungku ketika aku berumur 8 tahun. Orang tuaku bercerai dan mereka tak mau menampungku, kemudian aku dibawa ke panti asuhan. Disana benar-benar seperti neraka, kami diperintah untuk mengemis dan mengamen di pinggir jalan, disiksa setiap saat, makan pun hanya nasi basi yang kami dapatkan di dalam tong sampah. tak jarang, temanku meninggal di tempat itu. sehingga, suatu hari, aku tak tahan lagi dengan perilaku mereka. Aku kabur, berjalan tak nentu arah. Kemudian, aku mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu, sebuah mobil menabrakku. Hatake-shisai merawatku dan bersedia menampungku. Dia penyelamatku." Jelas Kakashi sambil tersenyum hangat.

Kushina hanya diam. Ia tak menyangka, hidupnya benar-benar sangat nikmat jika dibandingkan dengan Kakashi. Orang tuanya sangat sayang padanya dan tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat pertengkaran yang serius di keluarganya. Tapi, bukannya mensyukuri, Kushina malah membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk cinta semata, bahkan dia berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. benar-benar konyol! dia sangat malu pada Kakashi sekarang ini, wajah manisnya tertunduk.

"Ada apa, Kushina? Kau tampak lesu? Kau bisa menceritakan apa pun padaku."

"Kakashi.. aku malu padamu. Aku hanya seperti sampah, anak-anak childish yang begitu naif."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kushina? Tuhan Yesus tak pernah menganggap kita, anak-anaknya sampah! jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, Ok? nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku masalahmu."

"Iya." Kushina menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Kakashi.

-oOo-

Sementara itu, di rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut merah yang dicepol dua, Uzumaki Mito sedang duduk di depan TV, otaknya sangat jelas tak mengarah pada benda persegi itu, terbukti dari matanya yang menerawang. Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Mito segera membukakan pintu. Tapi, ia sangat terkejut melihat kearah tamunya. Pria yang selalu ada di otaknya, seorang mantan kekasihnya.

"Ha-Hashirama.."

"Mito, kita harus bicara."

Pintu depan tertutup keras. Pria berambut coklat panjang itu segera menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Mito, kumohon! buka pintunya! Kita harus bicara, Mito!"

"..." tak ada balasan dari dalam rumah.

"Mito.. Kumohon.." Lirih pemuda itu. "Mito, apa pun yang terjadi kemarin, itu hanya salah paham! aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Tsunade! Aku dijebak Mito! tidak kah kamu percaya padaku?"

"..." Dari dalam masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Mito.. baik! kalau memang kamu tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku akan pergi. Tapi, kau harus tau satu hal." Hashirama Senju berbalik badan dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya."

Pria berambut coklat panjang itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pagar. Ia menghela nafasnya berat, sang pujaan hatinya tak lagi menginginkannya. tangannya meraih pembuka pagar. Saat akan melangkah kaki menjahui rumah itu, sepasang tangan mungil memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ia tersenyum lebar, ia sangat mengenal tangan yang memeluknya itu.

"A-Aku juga mencintaimu, Hashirama." gumam pemilik tangan itu lirih.

-oOo-

* * *

Balesan Review

**Rizuka Hanayuuk i **: wkaka. Gomen ya! aku gak sadar namanya Fugaku! makasih uda ingetin! XD

Iyaa, Kushina kan masih remaja labil, pasti sakit hati banget. Thanks uda review

**Aoi Shou'no** : no-chan kristen? Wah, ketemu lagi temen2 satu agama! (awalnya kan kita satu agama, cuma pisah tengah jalan)

Iyaa, aku nyari fic keagamaan yang Katholik or Kristen jarang banget! makanya, ayo kita lestarikan! wkaka

Iyaa, Neko minta maaf ya soal nama itu, nanti pasti di edit deh.

thanks uda review!

**Renton Namikaze** : hehe

sorry! Neko kelas 9, jadi baru selesai ujian. baru bisa update sekarang!

thanks uda review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bagaimana dengan Minato, Mito-chan?"

"Aku tak tau, Hashi.. Aku takut Minato-kun akan marah pada kita. A-Aku.."

"Aku tau, Mito. Tapi.."

"..."

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Mito?

"Tentu saja, Hashi! Aku tak pernah mencintai orang lain selain kau! Apa kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Aku selalu dan akan terus percaya padamu, Mito-chan."

* * *

Haii, para readers! lagi-lagi saya harus minta maaf karna telat update. m(_._)m

akhir-akhir ini saya merasa tak punya feel untuk menulis. jadi, gomennasai, minna!

Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan karna tokoh-tokohnya cengeng dan ada beberapa kata kasarnya. maaf!

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

Neko gak tau mau nulis apa lagi

pokoknya

**Happy Reading**

Special thanks to :

**Kazuki Namikaze**

**Renton Namikaze**

**ShaRa Namikaze**

* * *

Sepasang kekasih tampak saling berpelukan di sofa rumah Uzumaki. Wanita berambut merah dengan cepol dua masih tampak sesegukan dipelukan pria berambut coklat panjang. Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah terbuka, wanita cantik yang sangat mirip dengan wanita yang di cepol dua itu masuk. Ia berhenti ditengah jalan dengan wajah terbelak.

"Neechan? Itu.."

"Ah! Kau sudah pulang, Kushina? Sudah makan?" Kata Mito sambil berdiri dan mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Su-sudah tadi di.. Eer.. Rumah Miko." Jawab Kushina tergagap, ia masih syok dengan apa yang ada di depannya. 'Bukankah Kekasih Mito-neechan itu Minato-nii? Siapa dia?'

"Ehm.. Kushina, kenalkan ini.. Hashirama Senju." Kata Mito sambil memegang pundak pria yang tadi memeluknya. Pria bernama Hashirama itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Hashirama Senju. Panggil saja Hashirama atau Hashirama-nii juga tak apa." Kushina tidak menyambut tangan Hashirama. Ia hanya menatap wajah Mito dan Hashirama bergantian.

"Kau.. Siapanya Mito-neechan?" Tanya Kushina. 'Tak mungkin kalau dia hanya teman biasa neechan. Tapi, tak mungkin juga dia kekasih neechan. Bagaimana dengan Minato-nii?'

"A-aku.." Harashima menurunkan tangannya karna ia merasa tangannya tak akan disambut gadis didepannya. "Kekasih Mito."

Kushina diam saja, wajahnya terlihat syok. 'Ke-kekasih? Apa-apaan ini?'

"Kekasih katamu? Apa maksudnya ini! Bagaimana dengan Minato-nii? Neechan, jelaskan padaku!"

"Baiklah, Kushina.. Duduklah dulu." Kushina kemudian duduk di depan Mito dan Hashirama.

"Begini.. Aku dan Hashirama adalah sepasang kekasih. Kami sudah sangat lama menjalin hubungan, dari awal-awal kedatanganku disini. Hubungan kami berjalan dengan sangat lancar tanpa ada apa pun yang menghalangi. Ta-tapi.. 2 minggu yang lalu.." Mito kembali terisak, tangannya menggenggam lengan pemuda disebelahnya. "Aku melihat.. Hashi.." Mito tak sanggup berbicara lagi, dia menunduk pelan. Kushina yang melihat itu langsung menatap tajam Hashirama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada neechanku, hah! JAWAB AKU!"

"Ku-kushina!"

"Jawab aku, neechan! Apa yang anjing ini lakukan sampai membuatmu sedih seperti ini?" Desis Kushina tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Mito, matanya tak bergerak sedikit pun dari satu-satunya pria yang ada disitu.

"Kushina, aku tau kau pasti marah padaku. Tapi, tolong jangan ucapkan kata-kata kasar itu. Kau itu wanita!" Kali ini, Hashirama yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Kata-katanya tenang tanpa ada banyak emosi

"Diam kau! Apa hakmu mengajariku?"

"Kushina! Jaga mulutmu dengan orang yang lebih tua!" Mito kembali membentak adik satu-satunya itu.

"Kenapa neechan membentakku? Neechan membela orang yang menyakiti neechan daripada aku?"

"Bukan itu, Kushina! Tolong dengarkan neechan dulu!"

"Argh! Aku tak peduli lagi!" Kushina membalik badannya dan berlari menuju tangga. Tanpa sengaja, Mito melihat luka yang tertutupi poni panjang di dahi Kushina. Perbannya memang sudah dilepas, tetapi, masih ada kapas yang menutupi luka itu.

"Kushina! Kau terluka?" Mito segera mengejar Kushina, dibelakangnya Hashirama ikut mengejar.

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Pedulikan saja orang yang sudah menyakitimu itu! Tentu saja, dia jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan adikmu!" Teriak Kushina tanpa melihat ke belakangnya. Tangannya sudah menggenggam handle pintu kamarnya, dan membukanya. Tapi, Mito berhasil menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu, Kushi-" kata-kata Mito terhenti oleh teriakan Kushina

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Kata Kushina sambil menepis tangan Mito. Ia masuk dan membanting pintu didepan wajah Mito yang kembali terisak. Hashirama memegang pundak Mito dan menuntunnya pergi.

"Sudahlah, Mito. Dia butuh sendiri. Biarkan dia tenang dulu."

"Kushina.."

-oOo-

-kamar Kushina-

Aku duduk di atas kasurku, mengingat lagi kejadian tadi. Bagaimana mungkin Mito-neechan tega menghianati Minato-nii? Dia tak seperti aneki yang sudah kukenal sepanjang hidupku. Aku ingat, saat masa kecil di Suna. Neechan termasuk anak populer, dengan kecakapan bicaranya, dia menjadi ketua organisasi kami. Wajah manis dan pembawaannya yang periang membuat banyak pemuda mengincarnya. Tapi, tak pernah sekalipun, aku melihat dia menerima pemuda-pemuda itu. Ketika aku bertanya, dia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab

"Aku hanya mau menerima lelaki yang menjadi cinta sejatiku dan aku tak melihat cinta sejatiku adalah salah satu dari mereka."

Bagaimana bisa, Mito-neechan berbohong padaku? Dia hanya menerima satu lelaki di hidupnya, cinta sejatinya! Kenapa dia malah mempermainkan Minato-nii dengan menduakannya?

"Uh! Aku tak peduli lagi!" Gumamku pelan, aku segera bangkit dari kasurku dan keluar dari jendela.

-oOo-

Pemuda berambut abu-abu sedang menyapu halaman Gereja sampai sosok wanita mendekatinya.

"Kashi-kun.." Gumam wanita itu.

"Eh! Kushina-chan, ada apa? Barangmu ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanyanya bingung, wajar saja. Kushina baru meninggalkan Gereja ini 3 jam yang lalu, dan dari alamat rumah (Kushina memberitahu Kakashi, dan Kakashi menggambarkan peta padanya) yang diberi tahu kepadanya, Kakashi memperkirakan jarak itu ditempuh selama 1 jam, itu pun jika kecepatan motor 60 km / jam. "Hei.. Kenapa kamu mena-"

"Kashi-kun!" Kakashi tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kushina memeluknya erat dan menangis di dadanya.

-oOo-

-Rumah Uzumaki-

Mito sedari tadi menunggu Kushina di ruang tamu. Sesekali ia berlari ke jendela ketika ada suara motor lewat. Sayangnya, apa yang ia tunggu belum muncul juga.

"Dimana Kushina? Ini sudah malam." Desahnya khawatir. Karna Kushina tidak keluar kamar atau menjawab panggilannya, Mito meminta Hashirama mendobrak pintu. Tetapi, kamarnya kosong. Hashirama pulang ketika sore setelah di paksa oleh Mito.

Jam sudah menunjuk 10.32. Kushina sudah pergi selama berjam-jam tanpa kabar sama sekali. Mito mulai panik. Kushina adalah adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Mikoto. Tapi, Mikoto juga tidak tahu.

"Aku harus mencarinya."

-oOo-

"Kushina-chan, kau tidak menghubungi anekimu?" Tanya Kakashi. Ia tahu, pasti kakak Kushina mengkhawatir adiknya. Kushina sudah berada disini sejak siang tadi dan sekarang sudah malam. "Anekimu pasti khawatir, Kushi."

Kushina diam saja. Ia masih kesal karna perbuatan Mito. Tapi, dari lubuk hatinya, ia tak mau Mito mengkhawatirkan dia. Ia menyayangi Mito.

"Aku tak peduli padanya, Kashi."

-oOo-

Mito mengendarai motornya tanpa arah. Dipikirannya hanya satu. Mencari Kushina. Tiba-tiba, handphonenya berbunyi. Berharap itu dari Kushina, ia mengangkatnya terburu-buru.

"Halo, Kushina?"

"Mito, ini aku. Hashirama."

Mito menghela nafas. Ia hanya mengharapkan Kushina.

"Hashi, aku sedang mencari Kushina. Aku hubungi nan-"

Panggilan Mito terputus secara tiba-tiba. Menyisakan seorang pemuda yang terus meneriaki namanya.

-oOo-

Keesokan harinya.

Kushina terbangun dari tidurnya di kamar Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri memilih tidur di kamar tamu walau Kushina menyuruh Kakashi tidur di kamarnya sendiri saja.

Ia berjalan ke meja belajar Kakashi dan mengambil handphonenya. Handphonenya mati. Sengaja ia matikan karna tak ingin merasa terganggu. Mito pasti menelponnya berkali-kali.

"Panggilan masuk ada 64 dari Mito-neechan, 32 dari Mikoto, 3 dari Fugaku-nii, dan.. 11 dari nomor tak dikenal. Siapa ini?"

Tiba-tiba, handphonenya berdering lagi. Nomor tak dikenal yang menelponnya 11 kali kemarin. Karna penasaran, ia mengangkat saja panggilan itu.

"Halo? Kushina! Mito kecelakaan!"

-oOo-

-Rumah sakit Konoha-

"Mito, apa yang kau lakukan? Berkendara semalam itu? Begini kan jadinya." Desah Hashirama pada gadis berambut merah yang tengah terduduk di kasur rumah sakit.

"Maaf, Hashi-kun. Aku khawatir dengan Kushina." Jawab Mito lirih. Wajahnya pucat. Senyum yang biasa menghiasi wajah cantiknya telah hilang. Setetes air mengalir di pipinya.

"Sudahlah, Mito. Jangan menangis." Hashirama menghapus air mata Mito dan memeluknya erat, dikecupnya puncak kepala Mito pelan. "Aku sudah menghubungi Kushina. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Hashi.. Aku sayang padamu. Love you."

"Love you too, Mito."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata safir menatap mereka dengan pandangan marah.

"Brengsek kalian."

-oOo-

* * *

**Kazuki Namikaze** : It's ok kok. yang penting, review lagi ya! :D

Kazuki-san kelas berapa? 9 atau 12? kalau 9, sama! gimana hasilnya?

iya.. gomen m(_._)m

Neko pikir namanya Harashima. soalnya, ada beberapa situs yang menyebutkan 'Harashima' bukan 'Hashirama'. tapi, kesalahannya sudah Neko perbaiki kok.

Hikaru? wah.. reviewer pertamaku! XD

**Renton Namikaze** : Wah... nunggu? Sorry ya, telat update. m(_._)m

hahaha. iyaa~

saya agak kurang sreg kalau ada pair yang sudah jelas tapi disimpang.

karna itu, saya suka memakai pair orang tua.

MinaKushi favorite saya! XD

makasih atas doanya.. akhirnya saya lulus juga! TT o TT

**ShaRa Namikaze** : kenalan? boleh banget, Shasa-san. :)

Shasa-san katolik juga? #lompat-lompat gaje

request donk.. tulisin fic tema katolik juga.. hehehe

gamau gapapa kok

panjang? pendek? hahaha

untuk soal itu, saya agak mematok fic saya tak lebih dari 2000

gomen ya. kalau pendek

iya! makanya, Shasa nulis juga ya? ya? :D

masalah alur.. saya kurang mengerti bagaimana mengaturnya. karna, saya biasa mengetik sesuka hati. apa yang muncul di otak, saya tulis. bisa bantu menjelaskan?

latarnya? hm.. saya akan mencoba. beritahu ya kalau sampai salah lagi. :)

menyinggung? gak sama sekali kok.. :)

para reviewerku akan selalu kuterima dengan senyum. hahaha

makasih! saya lulus! hahaha

tapi, sayangnya, nilai jauh dari harapan.. :(


End file.
